


Love and Death

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [4]
Category: Draemtale, Undertale
Genre: Hiding in the Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: How Fennan met his end.





	Love and Death

It had been nine years since they’ve been together, and in a few days, their tenth anniversary arriving fast and Nightstar had no idea what to do to celebrate.

He sat with Dream in his and Fennan’s room, unsure of what to do.

“I don’t know what I should do Dream.” Nightstar sighed, “I’m worried Fennan doesn’t truly see me how I see him.”

Dream patted his back, “You two have been together for a long time, if he didn’t see you that way then he would tell you. I think you should go with it.”

“But what about-“ He started

“Nightstar, listen.” Dream stood in front of his friend, hands on his shoulders and staring at him with determination in his eyes. “I’ll make sure your anniversary goes off without Nightmare interfering. Promise.”

Nightstar nodded hesitantly, “Thanks Dream.”

“I’m back guys!” Fennan entered form the cave entrance, holding bundles of herbs and flowers tangled in his arms. “Guys?”

Dream came out from one of the tunnels. “Hey, Fennan! You’re back.” He grabbed half of the bundles to help the hybrid, “Sorry I couldn’t help you gather more.”

“Hey, it’s ok!” Fennan chuckled as they set the ingredients down on a nearby. “So, was the last rescue a success?”

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, “Core Frisk managed to get the residents of the damaged AU into the Omega Timeline.”

Fennan smiled, ears twitching, “That’s great! Sorry I couldn’t be there to help out.”

Nightstar joined in, “It’s fine, you needed to rest after that fight.”

“Bet you couldn’t stand to be out there without me.” Fennan teased, elbowing his boyfriend.

Nightstar rolled his eyes and smooched the slightly taller hybrid, “At least your injuries weren’t as fatal as last time.”

“Come on Night, you two would’ve died if I didn’t throw Monochrome-X into that pit.” Nightstar and Dream giggled at Fennan’s nickname for Cross.

Nightstar smiled again, silently fearing the worst as the days passed.

-

Their tenth anniversary finally arrived, and Nightstar had to admit he was nervous. Dream set them up to have a picnic on a beach in an Oceantale AU, a nice view of the ocean as the sun neared setting.

“And then suddenly, the guy was launched into midair just by a giant flower!” Fennan had just finished one of his childhood stories, taking a sip of champagne Dream had bought for them.

Nightstar chuckled, taking a bite of a sandwich. “I’d say they deserved it.”

Fennan smiled, the same reddish green blush returning as another kiss was shared between them.

“Drink up Night! This is a special day for us!” He nudged a glass of champagne to the skeleton. “At least a sip.”

“Fennan, you know I don’t like getting drunk.” Nightstar pushed the glass away, but the hybrid kept on insisting.

“Alright, you cute little-“ Nightstar finally gave in and took a sip, the sparkling taste filling his taste buds. “This isn’t half bad,” he mumbled, taking another sip.

“What? You’ve never had champagne before?” Fennan sat down his empty glass as Nightstar finished his.

“Well, in all honesty,” He faced Fennan, taking a deep breath, “it’s been a long time since I’ve ever rested in one place before we met you. And even there, I’d never seen or heard of champagne in our old village.”

“’Our’? As in you and Dream?”

Nightstar slightly winced, “No,” he considered what to say next, “I had a brother, he and I always stuck together, no matter the mischievous shit I’d do.”

Fennan let out a laugh, “You? Mischievous? Who’ve thought?”

Nightstar lightly kissed the hybrid, “Yeah, I had no care in the world. Though I was unpopular in the village, I couldn’t care less.”

“How come you weren’t liked?”

Nightstar hesitated for a moment, “Just for what I was born to do.”

Before Fennan could ask another question, Nightstar continued, “My brother and I always hung out around a tree on a hill the village was built around. He was so mature and always acting like I was the little brother, always seeing the world differently, being such a persuader to the humans and monsters that lived there…” He trailed off, a single memory recurring in his mind, “He was the best.”

_He remembered his own brother’s angry face before passing out. The last time he ever saw him._

“What happened to him?” Fennan broke through Nightstar’s thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I asked what happened to your brother?”

“Oh,” Nightstar looked at the now setting sun, “The last time I saw him, our universe was being destroyed. Only I made it out alive. I’m not sure if my brother survived. But I can’t help but feel betrayal between the two of us if he’s still alive.” Neon blue tears came from the corner of his eyes, Nightstar didn’t care to stop them this time. He felt a hug come from his boyfriend, and he returned it, gathering himself and having a small kiss stolen from Fennan.

“It’s okay, Night. I’m sure he still cares for you, even after what you’ve been through.”

_If he does, then what would that mean for his vision?_

Nightstar smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked at the sky, which was now a golden to blue palette of color.

_It’s time. Now or never._

“Hey Fennan?”

“Hm?” The hybrid’s ears twitched.

“We’ve been together for ten years now, and there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you.” He reached his hand to his pocket, grabbing a small box from it.

“Before I met you, I’ve always had little trust in others, afraid they’d slip away if I got too attached to them. But, you’re special, you’ve lived the most out of our allies on our team and have managed to steal the heart of one of your leaders.”

“That sounded corny.” Both shared a laugh for a moment.

“Well, as corny as it sounds, I mean what I say. Fennan, you are very special to me, and I’d like for us to spend the rest of our time together.”

Nightstar brought the tiny box in front of Fennan and opened it, a ring with a red diamond on top of it.

“Fennan, will you marry me?”

Fennan’s eyes were wide, his face covered in a reddish-green blush as he looked at the skeleton with the neon blue blush.

They were silent for a moment, Nightstar set down the tiny box, “I know, it’s stupid-“

“Nightstar,” Fennan held Nightstar’s hands in his own, claws intertwined with skeletal hands.

“Y-yeah?” Nightstar’s mind was racing. Was he going to say no? Was he going to laugh? This was stupid. He should have never-

Fennan suddenly pressed his lips against Nightstar’s, both remaining in the kiss there as the stars shined throughout the night sky.

Once they parted, Fennan had his hands on Nightstar’s shoulders.

“Yes Night, I will marry you.”

Nightstar’s eyes were as wide as Fennan’s were, tears falling out as he hugged his new fiancé.

“I was so afraid you’d say no.”

“Why would I say no? I love you Nightstar.”

“I love you-augh!” Nightstar spat out purple blood as he was cut off by something sharp impaling his chest. He became enwrapped in four tendrils and lifted into the air, Fennan’s face filled with terror as he brought out his staff.

“Nightmare!” Fennan stared at the corrupted figure, eyes darting around and trying to figure out what to do to save his fiancé.

“Well, well, well, never thought I’d feel such negative feelings on the day of a special anniversary.” Nightmare spoke with a mocking voice on “special anniversary.”

“Let him go!” Fennan pointed his staff at his enemy, worry growing for Nightstar.

“Aww, the little fox human is feeling left out? Why don’t you join him?” Another tendril shot out to Fennan.

Fennan shot out a vine to counteract the tendril, splashing plants and goop everywhere. Soon both magical powers clashed repeatedly, leaves and corruption sparking the sky.

Fennan dodged a third tendril from the side and launched two more vines to stop the third.

“Let him go!” He repeated, launching another attack.

Fennan started to lose energy, repeated attacks weren’t his thing, and one faulty dodge sent a tendril at Fennan’s side, making him crumple to the ground in pain.

“Fennan!” Nightstar groaned, attempting to squirm out of Nightmare’s grip.

Nightmare chuckled darkly, “You two are so much easier to fight when you’re caught by surprise,”

“So are you, brother!” An arrow of light hit Nightmare, making him drop the blue-eyed skeleton.

Dream stood behind them, holding his bow with another arrow aimed at his brother, golden blood was seen spotted on him, covered in scratches and scrapes.

“You again?!” Nightmare glared, “I thought Cross took care of you! Where the hell is he?!”

He was answered by another injured skeleton dropping right next to the goopy skeleton, purple blood pooling next to him.

“What the hell?!” Nightmare glared at Dream, completely forgetting about the couple.

Nightstar ran to the injured hybrid, propping him up on a tree.

“Are you okay Fennan?” Nightstar’s eyes were flooded with worry, he reached down to heal his leg.

“I’m fine Night,” He hugged his fiancé, “but listen, in case I don’t make it, I want to give you something.” He reached down to his pocket and pulled out a clothed wrapped item.

“Don’t talk like that Fen, it’s just a leg injury I can heal it!”

“What about you? Your injury is worse than mine, you’ll die trying to heal me.”

“I don’t care if I die, as long as it’s doing good for those I love.” He coughed up blood, splatting on the sand.

Fennan unwrapped the item, revealing a dark purple pendant with a light blue star on it, much like Dream’s pendant he wore on his cape.

“I thought it would be a good gift for you. Guess it doesn’t match up to yours.”

Both grew silent, once again deepening into another kiss.

“Watch out!”

The two were suddenly impaled by a sharp tentacle, green and purple blood spilling on the sand.

Nightmare laughed darkly at the two wounded in front of him, ready to finish the job.

Dream then tackled him, hoping to distract him as long as possible.

“It doesn’t have to be this way brother! You don’t have to do this!”

Nightmare growled, “Of course it doesn’t have to be this way, it wouldn’t have had to be this way.”

Dream’s eyes widened, “What? Why?”

“BECAUSE IT’S YOUR FAULT I’M LIKE THIS! IT’S YOUR FAULT THIS ALL HAPPENED!” He threw him into the water, holding him down in attempt to drown him.

Nightstar coughed, blood spilling from his body, he felt his vision and his strength fade. Next to him he saw Fennan and sensed his strength fade as well.

He reached over and grasped his hand, smiling with tears flooding his eyes, he wasn’t ready to go yet, but if was with his love, he was ready to go. He closed his eyes, letting his breath escape him.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he found himself enwrapped in glowing vines, his wounds closing and strength returning.

He turned to see Fennan’s hand reached out to Nightstar and glowing, the light on his staff fading.

“Fen,” Nightstar started.

“I would die to see you live another day.” He smiled weakly, coughing up green blood.

Nightstar picked up Fennan, tears flooding his eyes again, “No, I can heal you, I won’t let you die.” He reached to Fennan’s chest, only for the hybrid to stop his hand.

“No, just let me go. Save Dream, remember this day.”

“Fen please, I can heal you! Please don’t leave.” Tears spilled onto Fennan, “Just let me heal you.”

Fennan still weakly grasped the skeleton’s hand, “Maybe one day,” he coughed up more blood, “we can get married.” He closed his eyes, his breath escaping him and his arm falling to his side. Nightstar started to cry as his fiancé’s body dusted away in his arms.

Nightmare chuckled darkly as the thrashing from the water ceased, “That hybrid was going eventually. I’m surprised you tried to hold onto that one.”

Nightstar’s despair turned into rage, standing up and summoning his staff.

“You, MURDERER!” His eyes flashed brightly as he charged at the monster, “WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY THE HAPPINESS OF OTHERS?!”

Nightmare dodged the angry skeleton, slashing tendrils at him effortlessly. “You call this revenge, you can barely hit me at all.”

Nightstar’s eyes and weapon grew brighter, his rage growing every second.

Suddenly, the staff grew brighter than the moon, causing Nightmare to back away from the blinding light. The staff started to change shape until it became a bow with purple crescent moons on the sides, and a bright blue arrow aimed directly at Nightmare.

“I wanted to try to be nice to you, to hope I can help you understand what we both have been through.” his blue tears evaporated in the light.

“But I can see you’re nothing but a heartless monster. I’m sorry, but you cannot be helped.”

Nightmare stood there in shock, shocked even more by Nightstar’s next words.

“Die.”

The arrow was released, sending Nightstar backward into the water and the arrow straight into Nightmare’s chest.

He yelled in pain, the arrow disappearing impaled in his chest and burning him.

With a gasp of pain, Nightmare grabbed the unconscious Cross and fled, specks of burning corruption left on the ground.

Nightstar came back to his senses, diving down to save Dream from the water. But as soon as he grabbed hold of Dream, a wave of fatigue hit him, he felt like he was about to pass out any minute now. He ignored it and attempted to pull Dream out of the water.

Once Dream’s head was out of the water, massive pain and fatigue hit Nightstar, pulling him into unconsciousness and sinking below the water.

Dream suddenly coughed up water, his cape and tunic torn. He turned to see Nightstar sinking into the water and crawled to pull him out, allowing both to rest on the bloody beach.

-

Nightstar sat on the beach about a week later, his remade outfit and torn cape billowing in the wind. He looked at the grave made for Fennan, a pedestal of rock with Fennan’s picture on it, his staff wrapped protectively in vines and flowers blooming all around the rock.

And the ring sat in front of the picture, tightly wound in flower vines, one flower blue, and the other green.

Nightstar felt Dream put his hand on Nightstar’s shoulder, he looked up to his friend, his new outfit and torn cape billowing as well.

“I’m sorry Nightstar, I wish I could’ve done more to save him.” Something changed in Dream ever since that night, as if hope was drained from the guardian.

Nightstar hugged Dream, tears threatening to release, “I miss him.”


End file.
